Tiffany Dianne Merkin
Tiffany Dianne Merkin is a contender in kjf0012's The Glee Project fanfic titled "The Glee Program." Personality Tiffany is a extremely determined girl who will do whatever it takes to get what she wants. She is pretty conceited and vain, always favoring everything she does to anything anyone else does. She considers herself the best out of everyone and is a bit of a attention hog (I cant say the other word on here so just go with that.) Her voice makes up for her personality, and she believes that she is the best contender in the competion. When she is around her fellow contenders, she acts like her normal self: snobby, distrusting, and cruel. But when she is around the mentors and Ryans, she pretty much flis the switch and acts kind and sweet. She constantly blames others for mistakes that happen and always points out flaws that other people have. Her motto in the comepetion: you are not there to make friends. Appearance Long wavy brown hair, pale skin, large brown eyes, button nose, bow shaped lips, average weight for someone her age, around 5'6 Biography Tiffany was born and raised in Concord. Her mother, Jeanette, and her father, Bruce, were extremely hard on her growing up, constantly enrolling her in activties even if she didnt want to be in them. She never had time for friends, having always been busy with piano, sports, and everything in between. Tiffany was extremely stressed 90% of the time in elementary school, and for a while all she wanted was to get out of it all, but decided against it just so she could please her parents. By grade 12, she was a master at the piano and had a incredble voice. She also had the biggest ego anyone had seen. She was the bully in the school, picking on those who had no found their calling yet or had no plans or talents. She was constantly in trouble with the principal, but her parents just accepted her behavior, having put her on a pedastal for so long that they didnt realize what had happened to their daughter. Her goal for the past 3 years is to be on glee, and on her 19th birthday she sent in the audition on youtube. Now, she is headed to LA to make her dream a reality, no matter how many toes she crushes on the way to victory. Trivia Solos Tiffany002.jpg|Mine (Individuality)|link=Mine Tiffany003.jpg|You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me (Vulnerability)|link=You Haven't Seen The Last Of Me Tiffany004.jpg|Keep Holding On (Vulnerability)|link=Keep Holding On Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Homework Progress NC The guest mentor didn't comment on the contender's performance. HIGH The guest mentor praised the contender's performance. LOW The guest mentor thought the contender's performance could've been better. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. MIXED The guest mentor had mixed feelings for the contender. Call Back Order IN The contestant was safe from elimination OUT The contestant was eliminated RISK The contestant was at risk of being eliminated. W/O The contestant won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. WON The contestant won the homework assignment that week. LEFT The contestant left the competition. WINNER The contestant won the competition. Category:Females Category:Contenders